Life always changes
by ELLEVAMP
Summary: Leassy goes to California to stay with her mom for summer. She has to go to summer school. She meets Edward who can read her mind. She sees things most don’t. Twilight/ Wicked Lovely.
1. Schools Finaly Over

**A/N Leassy goes to California to stay with her mom for summer. She has to go to summer school. She meets Edward who can read her mind. She sees things most don't. Twilight/ Wicked Lovely.**

**Disclaimer: no ownership of twilight at this residence haha**

LIFE ALWAYS CHANGES

Schools finally over

LPOV

So today is finally the last day of school. I am a junior for the last day hahaha. I am so happy although most people probably wouldn't know it; I don't convey my emotions to the people here or my dad for that matter. I have been living here in New York, New York for five years. It was decided between my Mom and Dad that I should stay with him for a while because he lived more of a stable life.

So for the summers I would stay with my mom, wherever that may be at the time. This year it is California. I am a bit excited. Although the downside is I have to take the dreaded summer school. Can you say ugh! But to my luck it is only one semester which means three weeks. So that's not too bad. But if you know me I must now rant on about why I am in summer school in the first place.

So there I am going to my new elective, because I could not take another day in the Suzy home maker class called home Ec. So I was placed in music appreciation. I was very happy about this because I love music. Little did I know what a meanie the teacher would be?

I walked into the class and he decided to waste the whole time to rant to me about how could I come in blind to a two semester class. The other students were either watching us amused or take this class as free and do whatever. I tried to explain to the man I was not blind music was second nature to me.

Although I was not taught professionally, but music was not needed to be taught, it was not a regular class it was an art. But of course he new better and I was needed to come before school everyday to catch up. I did not need to so I didn't listen. I aced every test and did everything else correctly, so I new I should have passed the class. Everybody else in the class even asked me to help them. But of course the teacher was blind to this, and so I found myself failing the class.

So there you go, there is my rant. And of course being who I am, I never told the teacher off. I did consistently ask why my grade was that way, did extra credit, and tell him it was obvious I knew music. I still walked out of class today with a big fat F.

The last bell rang and I said goodbye to all my friends. We all had a farewell party for me last weekend, since I would be catching a plane tonight. My mom thought it necessary since I start school again Monday and she wanted bonding time with me.

I know my life may seem perfect, aside from Mr. Meanie music teacher, but sadly there is one fact I hide from everyone. One I know I cannot tell anyone, human at least. It is one that weighs very heavy on my heart.

I can't believe how easy everyone around me has it. They just have a completely normal life, like all humans are supposed to have it. I wish I had a life like that but sadly my eyes and I came out of the womb differently.

So everywhere I go to see my mom I wish to God that he has made that place barren from them. That he would give me freedom from them for once in my life. That I can live normally for once. But sadly I haven't gotten that wish just yet.

**A/N okay so I haven't said her name yet it's Annalease. But she goes by Leassy. This is a Twilight/wicked lovely story. This chapter was inspired by an experience I have had haha. It was the other way around though, I had music then took home Ec. I was a natural cook and seamstress and the teacher still gave me a D ugh she made me so mad lol.**


	2. Drowning Them Out

**A/N sorry I know last chap was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but it was more of an intro cuz you needed to know her situation. So review please ******

**Disclaimer: no ownership of twilight or wicked lovely.**

Drowning Them Out

LPOV

I stepped out of my dad's car. He had already swiftly got out and around to get my bags. He put the big one the floor and pulled the handle up. Then he continued to struggle to pull it onto the sidewalk. When he did I tried to take it from him. "Its okay dad I got it from here".

He turned to me "Alright Leasy I'll miss ya". He turned to embrace me a little misty faced, but no tears never it is absolutely atrocious for a man to cry, well at least in his book. "I'll miss you to dad, I'll call every Sunday". I pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave.

I turned to walk in the airport, but stop short when I saw one walk my way. I shuffled around looking for my iPod to drown out the world. I often do when I see them, because I get a little nervous. I thought I would be free here. Usually they don't like crowds, but some do make there day playing with tourists, so why not here?

I pushed my way though the door to go check in. After going through security I made my way to the Gate for my flight. Although sitting secluded is my preference I didn't want to single myself out to be harassed. I settled down near a mom and her little baby.

When I did one spotted me, and headed my way. I had to concentrate to settle my heart down, I didn't want to freak people out since I was the only one to see them that I knew of. I brought my IPod out again to drown them out. I searched through swiftly because it was getting closer. Ahh! Finally a little Kill Hannah would do the job. I closed my eyes.

We were statues without eyes

Lost, and winter's on the way  
And the air is caving in  
And the streets are crumbling  
But you are with me

Under the downtown city lights  
We become statues without eyes  
Barely audible  
We're frozen in time  
I have you where I want you

Oh I need to look away  
When the jets are overhead  
And the storm is closing in  
Yeah something is happening

Beneath the modern cold highrise  
We become statues without eyes  
Stand at attention  
They all align  
I have you where I want you

Then it all aligns  
It all aligns  
I have you where I want you  
We are statues without eyes  
We were statues without eyes  
We are statues without eyes

I was pulled back into the world by someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes and it was the mom I sat next to. "I'm sorry but they just called or plane to load" "Oh! Thank you so much" I stood up and gathered my things. I saw the one that was watching me in my peripheral. Sick sick sick. That is all I think of them. They have nothing better to do then play with us humans.

"Do you need any help?" she looked at me gratefully. "Why thank you but no dear I got everything". I didn't really want to help. But I was brought up with manners, now matter how much my parents believe I don't use them, I do.

I stepped into the plane. I checked my ticket for my seat number. Yes! I got a window seat. I found my seat and place one of my bags in the over head compartment. Luckily my neighbor wasn't here yet. I sat down and got comfortable, still listening to my music. I looked out the window and noticed a group outside they were just lounging on the runway, shivers went down my back when I noticed they were looking at me. What for? I just reapplied my façade being a good human unable to see them.

A guy literally ran into the plane, he literally breathtaking. He looked at his ticket the looked at me. Oh my goodness he's sitting next to me, I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared. He moved his way down the isle. "Hey" he said "hi" I was the one breathless even though he's the one who ran.


	3. What Does She See?

**A/N yay update even though like no ones reads this story :( so ya this is in Edward point of view *claps* so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own twilight why do I always have to say it :( also Kill Hannah since I'm using them hehe. **

Seeing her for the first time, but what does she see?

Epov

I was sitting in my room waiting for the time I can actually get up and go to the airport. Since there is no possible way for me to sleep, I tried to rapidly pass the time by listening to music and reading. Needing something new for my trip, I wanted verge from my music preferences and went on to iTunes in search of something new. I found a really cool band named Kill Hannah. I have been listening to them all night.

I randomly glance at the clock, although it probably still isn't time to go. I read the clock, its seven thirty. SEVEN THIRTY!!!! Oh my goodness, I will barely make it with my vampire speed. I jumped up and grabbed my stuff, then headed to the forest.

The reason I am going to California is because for the first time in my eternity I actually need to take summer school. Well not really but everyone will question why I left a needed class (well at least for human curriculum, they all think I plan on going to collage) left with an F. I actually gave in to Emmet's rambunctious behavior because I was bored. And since we plan on moving there for the new year because Jasper slipped on his diet again I have to get a head start.

So therefore I am on my way to California. Usually we cannot go to sunny places, but ever since we have become acquainted with those of a high court we have been given a gift which enables us to put a cover on our skin so we don't have to sparkle in the sun. I was very grateful to them although it is hard to trust there intentions at times, because they are a very malevolent kind. I am very content with the vampire's lack of sight to them, unless of coarse they show them selves which is very rare.

I was finally at the airport. I ran through check in and security and finally made it to the gate, right before they were going to close it. YES!!! I AM VICTORIESS. I shown the stewardess my ticket and looked for my seat. When I saw my seat I saw the beautiful girl who would be my neighbor the whole ride. When I saw here facial expression it seems she thought the same of me, I didn't have to look in her mind to know that. Although its fun so I did. _Oh my goodness he's sitting next to me, I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared. _Ahaha she's funny, and cute.

Whoa I need to slow down. I got to my seat. "Hey" her smile was breathtaking. "Hi". I almost let out an audible groan. Her scent was amazing, better then anything I smelt before. But I have learned control, just for times like these so I'll hopefully be okay.

I settled in my seat and took out my book. I noticed she was listening to music so I took a look.

I dedicate this song  
To the boys who don't belong  
To the girls who get it wrong  
I'm dedicating this  
To the ones who don't fit in  
Are you hearing this?  
Are you hearing this?

Unwanted, unneeded  
You've always been mistreated  
Hang on!  
(Don't do what they say to)  
Unwanted  
And been for so long  
Say, "Hey, Mom!  
I'm never coming home again!"

I dedicate this song  
To my boys who are strong  
They just don't go along  
I'm dedicating this  
To the girls that don't exsist  
In the orphanage  
Oh, now hear this!

Unwanted, unneeded  
We've always been frustrated  
Hang on!  
(Don't do what they say to do)  
Unwanted and been forever  
Say, "Hey, Mom!  
We're never going home again!"

I dedicate this song  
To the ones who don't belong  
Unwanted  
(Wanted Wanted Wanted)  
Unwanted  
(Wanted Wanted Wanted)  
Unwanted  
(Wanted)  
Unneeded  
(Unneeded)  
Unwanted  
(Wanted Wanted)  
We're never going home again.

Hang on!  
We're never going home again!

Whoa that has been my favorite song all night. But I guess she looks more like a kill Hannah fan then me. She looked really deep into the song, like she felt the same way. I wonder who would never accept such a beautiful angel as her. She saw me looking at her and I turned away. Great she probably thinks i'm some creepy crawler.

I settled back in like I was reading my book, but I was really interested in her thought. Great I am a creeper, oh well. _I wonder why he was looking at me like that? It is not like he could actually be interested in me like that. I have never once been looked at like that from a guy. Even my dad never told me i'm pretty. Just to lose weight cuz I'm fat. Ha like he really cared like he claimed. psh. He was never around for me. Left my alone all those night to live in real life nightmares. How can you go to sleep with monsters walking though your house like nothing as a kid, when your left alone cuz your dads on dates to get your mom jealous. Sigh. Ya there's my wonderful life. I wish I could tell someone what I see. Or even better if someone else could see them like me. No what the heel am I thinking neither would work. One they'll think i'm crazy no doubt. Two I wouldn't want to damn someone else to that hell. _I pulled out what is she talking about. What does she see? I want to help her. I need to get closer so she can let me in.

**A/N ok contest people. If you can tell me what Leasy 'sees' then you can view a chapter of either of my stories the day they go up before everyone else yay! **


	4. AN contest

**A/N specifications for contest. If you choose my story running you will most likely get to see it today if not the public wont see it till after you do. If you choose life always changes you'll see it tomoro of just like the other one people wont see it till a I post it, which mean lucky for you because im going on a trip this weekend to big bear yay, and sadly most likely post till Sunday. I might do these again so don't be sad if you lose, I only have like two readers any way. hahaha**


	5. What in th World

**A/N congrats to crazyzane for winning haha Cheater but she was the only one who answered haha. So any ways how are you guys liking the story? I never thought I would go this far but since no one seems to be reading I wont continue writing till I get reviews ok? **

**Disclaimer: no I do not own twilight , wicked lovely or kill Hannah **

EPOV

Well in order to get closer to her I needed to talk to her. AHH!!! But I'm afraid. what if she thinks I am weird. I guess I could start talking about music. We do both like kill Hannah. Although she would probably never believe I do. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Soooo…. What are you listening to?" I looked at her. Her expression didn't seem to change. Did she hear me? Oh god how embarrassing she didn't. Maybe that's a sign. Ugh stop being a baby! Okay I can do this.

This time I tapped he arm to get her attention. " What are you listening to?" she looked in complete shock. I was trying my hardest not to listen in. she stumbled for words. She was nervous? She is absolutely gorgeous. I am the only one who should act that way.

"Ugh… well... k-kill h-h-hannah". She was the cutest thing. "Oh wow I love them". She had a shocked face, and dripped with confusion. "Wow you have heard of them? You don't look the type." "Hahahaha I know right. But I do. So what's your favorite song?" She twisted her face in a thinking manner. "Hmmm….. I guess if I absolutely have to choose one it would be Is Anyone Here Alive?" Interesting choice. "Oh good choice, mine would probably be Race the Dream though." Yesss! Score I was talking to her.

"Wow so you really do know Kill Hannah". Psh of course she thought I was lying. "Yes as a matter of fact I do". Hahaha

"So I'm curios why are you flying to California today?" She was about to talk when the stewardess came by. "Drinks?" I saw Leasy stiffen next to me. I looked in her mind for a reason. Gasp. I didn't understand what I was seeing. Well I did but at the same time was so confused as to why it was coming from her brain. And how is it that it was the stewardess. A faerie? She was a faerie? How was her glamour so strong? We are in a steel freaking plane for hours and she seams as strong as ever. But Leasy how can she see that?

" Oh no thank you I'm fine" Leasy replied to her, I didn't say anything she knew what I was they all do. But of coarse keep the act up for the humans. "And you sir surely you are thirsty?" What in the world? "No I am perfectly fine thank you" I felt like telling her off. Why in the heck would she question me like that? Ugh grr grr ugh. How did I get in this situation? What is happening? I am overly confused.

**A/N sorry short chap I promise next chap will be longer ******


	6. Wanting Desolation

Wanting desolation 

LPOV

Wow! I could have never believe this BEAUTIFUL guy sitting next to me would have liked kill Hannah. He looks so conservative I would have guessed Debussy or something like that.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the stewardess coming by to ask if we would like some drinks. I was just about to ask for some soda when I looked at her. I saw right through her glamour. And for some reason I think she knew I could to. A FEARIE! A freaking fearie. On a plane. What is this world coming to? I barley got my answer out that I didn't want anything. I don't believe it would have stayed in my stomach at this point.

I hardly was able to see, but did, when Edward got all fidgety and then mad as he clenched his jaw shut. Hmmm….. I wonder what that was about. the rest of the flight we talked about I don't know what I was basically concentrated on how many more seconds it was till I was off this plane and away from that faerie. How was she able to stay inside of steel for so long? I have never seen anything like it. And it only made me more scarred for my life.

The plane was finally landing and when it did I shot up and out of the plane faster then I thought possible. I need to find desolation fast. I ran to the baggage claim and pick up my red leather suitcase. I had planned to find an empty gate seating area but realized I couldn't get back in any more. So I walked out of the airport to the parking lot.

I walked up to the fifth level because it was only for people who want to leave their car will they go on their trip. I went to sit down by a concrete column and cry my eyes out. They are getting closer. They are following me. Not even the good happy ones, I always love to watch those ones they look so content and free.

My memories of my Gram came back in my mind. She would always watch me carefully like I would be stolen before her eyes. She always told me I was special and had to be more cautious then most people with the sight. She would tell me never to get close to them, like if they would notice something. I couldn't help but believe that is what this is about.

I wanted this all gone I didn't want to be here any more. I wasn't strong enough to take this. I just couldn't.

Then in the corner of my blurry eyes I saw them coming over to me.


	7. New Update

Hi everyone!

A lot has happened in two years since I was last writing. College has made me a lot more impatient. But something pulled me back to my old writings. I was really surprised how many people liked them! I have decided to start a new account and re-do all my stories. They are all very short and not in detail as I would like. One of the reasons I am doing this is because I used to really have a love for reading and writing and I gave that up in college when I realized how horrible I was at writing. But I have come to terms on how I see and interpret things differently than other people. I would like to group up with a beta on these stories. Although it might be a frustrating relationship because I might give up again when I go back to school after Christmas. So maybe if one of you Betas is okay with a no strings attached relationship? Haha. I want to play around with the stories I have but I know Make Me Whole was a crowd pleaser so I might start there. ALSO I know a year ago I put up a message saying my stories were up for adoption. So I am not quite sure if anyone actually wanted one. I just went into my old email account today, to try and hack into this fanfic account (as I lost this password and was unsure of the email), and it was deactivated. So if anyone ever sent me a message I apologize.

-Gabrielle

New account: MissInterpretation

This is where I will repost my stories!

Contact me here from now on as I will not log in to my old email anymore

Thank you!


End file.
